Nothing is like it seems! 2 "For the Cathedral"
Prolog: 'H'elryx lädt Rufus, Marlene und Tops nach Daxia ein. Sie wollte die drei Matoraner mal ausserhalb der Arbeit kennen lehrnen. Aber es soll anders laufen als Helryx es sich gedacht hatte. Besuch in Daxia 'T'ops, Rufus und Marlene stiegen aus dem Zug. Sie trugen ihre Koffer zu dem Empfangsfahrzeug das Helryx ihnen vorraus geschickt hatte. Daxia war eine schöne Insel, welche viele reizvolle Gebäude und Parks beheimatete. Sie wollten auch alle nach dem Kaffetrinken mit Helryx den schönsten Park besichtigen. Aber zunächst einmal fuhren sie mit der Schwebelimusine zum Privathaus der Toa. An der Tür wurden sie von der ersten Toa sofort herzlich empfangen. 'H'elryx war froh das die drei Matoraner des Senats ihre Einladung angenommen hatten. Ganz anders als in ihrem Amt bediente sie ihre Gäste selbst. Sie vermiet erst einmal die Gespräche welche in das Thema Politik vielen. Aber sie würde noch mit Rufus und Marlene über einen neuen Vertrag der Zusammenarbeit sprechen. 'N'ach dem Kaffetrinken zeigte Helryx den Matoranern ihren Garten. Für die drei war dies eher ein kleiner Park als ein Garten. Neben den ganzen Blumen viel das Augenmerk von Rufus und Tops auf die Teichanlage des Gartens. So viele Rahizierfische hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Tops genos es den kleinen bunten Lebewesen zu zuschauen. 'A'm nächsten Morgen lud Helryx ihre Gäste ein zum großen Gottesdienst mit zugehen. Etwas das die drei nicht ablehnen konnten. Nur Tops fühlte sich dabei nicht wohl. Es gestand einem Matoraner der ein Auftragskiller war, nicht in ein Gebäude zu treten das für den Frieden und das Zusammen sein stand. Aber er ging mit. Während des Gottesdienstes würde er auf der Bank vor der Kirche warten. Vor der Kirche 'T'ops saß auf der Bank und las ein Buch. Von der Geräuschkulisse zu urteilen neigte sich der Gottesdienst dem Ende. Der Matoraner schlug das Buch zu und stand auf. Etwa hundert Meter vor ihm stand ein weiterer Matoraner und beobachtete ihn. Tops hatte diesen Ko Matoraner schon mal gesehen, er hatte ihm zusammen mit Axonn und Brutaka geholfen. Aber warum starte dieser ihn unaufhörlich an. Tops dachte anstrengend nach, er hatte diesem Matoraner, dessen Namen er noch nicht einmal kannte nie etwas getan. Tops hörte die Schritte in der Kirche und warf einen Blick zur Kirchentür. "'I'ch werde nicht zulassen!" schrie der Matoraner auf einmal, "das du Helryx etwas antuest!" Tops drehte sich zu der Stimme, "Was erzählst du da!" Tops Augen weiteten sich, der Ko Matoraner hatte seine Pistole gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet. "Du bist ein übler Lügner!" fauchte der Ko Matoraner laut! Die Finger am Abzug zitterten. Marlene und Rufus näherten sich neben Helryx der Tür. Auf einmal erschraken sie. Sieben mal hörten sie Schüsse vor der Kirche und wie ein Körper auf den Boden viel. 'S'ofort stürmten die Toa auf den Kirchenplatz. Nirgens wo war ein weiterer Matoraner oder Toa zusehen. "Tops!" schrie Marlene laut! Sie rannte auf den Matoraner der leblos neben der Bank lag zu, "nein Tops," weinte sie, "bitte gehe nicht fort von mir!" Sie weinte bitterlich während sie Tops in den Armen hielt. Helryx war bestürtzt darüber das jemand gerade hier, in der Hauptstadt des Ordens und vor einer Kirche so eine Tat begehen konnte. Sie neigte sich zu Rufus und Marlene. Die Ga Matoranerin war unter tränen versunken und nicht mehr ansprech bar. Epilog: 'M'azeka hing über dem Brunnen und sah sein Spiegelbild. Immer diese verdammten Alpträume, fluchte er leise zu sich. Der letzte war bis her schlimmste. Er hätte einen Matoraner vor der Kircher erschossen. Er drehte sich um und sah auf den Kirchplatz. Eine Traube aus Toa und Matoranern hatte sich um die Bank versammelt. Mazeka wurde blas und musste schlucken. Die Leibärtze von Helryx trugen auf einer Barre einen Matoraner fort. Mazeka bekam Schweißausbrüche und begann zu zittern. "Was habe ich blos getan!" stammelte er. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und rannte weg. 'D'er Leibartz von Helryx trat in das Büro des Krankenhauses, "es steht nicht gut um den armen Tops." "Wir mussten ihn ins künstliche Koma veretzten, "fuhr der Artzt fort, "damit er überhaupt noch lebt!" "Was ist mit der Matoranerin?" fragten Helryx und Rufus. "Nun ja!" murmelte der Artzt, "mal von einem Schock und Nervenzusammenbruch ganz gut, aber über das andere spreche ich nicht!" "Ist es was schlimmeres?" hakte Rufus nach. "Nein nichts schlimmes!" erklärte der Artzt, "aber mehr sage ich nun wirklich nicht!" Kategorie: Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Jadekaiser